Demon
by Vampyre Demon
Summary: revised. read and find out. chapters are short that's why there are so many. feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or Fred and George.) I got the character and the plot. I have revised the first eight or so chapters and added new ones. Don't know how long it's going to turn out to be but we'll figure that out along the way won't we? Have fun.

The Beginning

'I'll kill him. I swear it. Where is he? He's got no right. First he... hurts me then he tries for my best friend. I should have never trusted him. Where is the little fucker? He's luck I didn't kill him after what he did to me. But now... Now he's gone too far. One thing is in call. Revenge.' Demon thought sitting in her best friends', Kira's, basement. They were more than best friends though. They considered themselves sisters.

"Demon? You alright?" Kira asked.

"Peachy. Just fucking peachy." Demon said staring out into the dark rainy night, shaking in anger from what her friend had just told her. "Hey Kira, I've got to go ok. I have some business to take care of before I go home." Demon stood up, balling her hands into fists, and headed towards the door.

"Demon. Don't. You're pissed. I know you are. And you do stupid shit when you're pissed. I don't want anything to happen to you." Kira said cutting her off at the door. Demon looked at her sister. She saw tears start to fill Kira's storm blue eyes as she tried to hide them behind her blonde hair.

"You're right, I am pissed because he tried to hurt you. Look, I love you sis and you know how mad I get when people try to hurt you and the others." Demon said relaxing her hands. "But I know how Blake works. He won't stop until he gets it through my head that he's stronger than me. I know better. He won't stop hurting the people I love until I do something about it." She pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." She let go of Kira, grabbed her black trench coat and walked out the front door. The rain came down heavily now and Demon was soaking wet 5 minutes after stepping out of the house. Her dark brown hair with red highlights was plastered to her head and falling out of the messy bun she had it in and her dark brown eyes looked almost murderous. The black t- shirt and baggy black pants she wore stuck to her skin and her dark makeup began to smudge. An hour later she found the guy she was looking for and began a fight with him.

The next morning she woke up on the couch in her house. The rest of her family was gone and another of her friends was sitting next to her head watching TV. She rolled over and looked up to see which of her friends it was. Demon looked straight into dark brown eyes. Groaning she sat up and looked around. It was dark; she guessed it was about 3:00 in the morning. But then where was her family? "Dante. How's it going?" She asked groggily.

"Better than you look." He replied jokingly. He wore all black much like her, a black shirt and black jeans, and his dark brown hair was spiked.

"Really?" Demon said. "I'm look that bad eh? Oh well. Kira sent you didn't she?"

"Yeah. Good thing to or you'd be knocked out in the middle of the street." Dante said turning off the TV.

Demon began remembering the fight but couldn't recall the end of it. She knew that they were both badly hurt. 'Maybe that's why my ribs hurt.' "Where is he?" She asked beginning to focus. "How was I unconscious? Did he win or what?" Question after question raced through her head. 'If he had won will he go after Kira again?' She didn't want to think of that.

"You were unconscious because of all the stab wounds. He was sent to the hospital with many broken bones and stab wounds. Where as I brought you back here and fixed you up. You must have been incredibly fast cause nothing was that serious. You have no broken bones but you'll feel shore for the next few days." Dante said as if it was nothing new. They'd been through this before, a lot. "And don't expect to be going to school on Monday because you'll more than likely have been expelled. I've got you going to a different school. Not like the one you were going to before. It'll help you with your… Gifts."

"My gifts? Since when do you call them gifts? I've known you for how long now? Six, Seven years? And now you decide to call them a gift instead of a curse?" Demon ranted jokingly. "Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Telepathy, and who knows what others I've got growing in my body. And now you start calling them a gift. How long have I been trying to tell you this?"

"I know. I know. You've been trying for a good 4 years now. But look. Not everyone at this school has those extra powers ok. In fact no one does. That doesn't matter though." Dante said.

"Ok. Well that's comforting. Now I'm going to a magical school were I'm still going to be an outcast. Oh well, nothing out of the usual for me. I can see it now 'So what are your friends like back home?' 'Oh I've got a few. Most of them are normal though. One's a half vampire. But he's cool.' That'll be great." Demon said sarcastically before beginning to calm down again. "Can I at least know the name of the school?"

"It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've got some friends there that can get you in." He said standing up to leave. "It's in England. Be ready to go in two days. Got it?"

"Alright." Demon said as Dante left. She lay back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Why England?

Why England?

Two days later Demon woke early and dressed in a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt with a gray dragon on the front. She tied her hair back into a bun and began to apply her makeup when she heard a voice call to her from downstairs.

"Demon. Let's go we're going to be late." Dante yelled. She could hear him talking to her parents.

Her brother ran by her room and downstairs to get some breakfast before he went to work. He got half way down the stairs before he turned around and walked back to her door. "Hey freak." He said.

"What?" Demon asked turning from her mirror. She never cared if people had called her weird or a freak, she took it as a compliment.

"Where you going? I heard about your fight the other night. I figured you were going to get expelled one of these days. Good job." He said jokingly.

Demon rolled her eyes and turned from the mirror. There stood her 21-year-old brother, he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. "Thanks Hunter. I knew I would get support from you for being expelled." She laughed. Demon quickly finished her makeup and put it in the black bag she was taking with her. Her brother laughed and left for work forgetting about breakfast.

"Hey Dante. You know that if anything happens to her while she's with you that I'll kill you right?" Demon heard Hunter say when he reached the bottom of the stairs. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs a woman with brown hair and eyes came walking towards her.

"Hey mom." Demon said giving the woman a hug.

"Honey, I know why you have to go but I want to you to be careful none the less. I know you can take care of yourself but there are a lot of people out there that are very powerful. Please listen to me, I love you so much and would die if I lost you." Her mother said lovingly.

"Mom, I love you too. You won't lose me I promise. I'll be back for summer ok?" Demon said pulling her mother into a hug. Her father walked over to her, he was bald, which was once blonde hair, with blue eyes.

"Here." He said handing her some strange money.

"What's this?" Demon asked him looking confused at the gold, silver, and bronze coins in her hand.

"It's money. Anyway, have a safe trip and send us some mail when you get there ok?" He said kissing her on the forehead.

"OK dad. I love you." She quickly gave him a hug also. She turned to Dante and they proceeded out the front door to his car. They drove to the airport talking about whatever popped into their minds. A half hour into the car ride Demon asked Dante a question that she had pondered for hours.

"Why do I have to go to a wizarding school in England?" Demon asked turning to Dante. "There's got to be a few kicking around Canada. Why can't I go to one that's closer to my family and friends?"

Dante turned to her for a brief moment before setting his eyes back on the road. "It's already half way into the term. None of the schools would accept you. They say you've missed too many tests. Something called O.W.L.'s. They say that you're supposed to be entering in your last year of school and there are too many tests for you to take before another set called N.E.W.T.'s. I tried to get you into one near by but they wouldn't take you. They thought that because you've only gone to human schools and none that help to develop your skills that you're too far behind."

"I've been teaching myself magic. I can make potions and perform charms easily. And so what if I have to catch up on some tests. I'll do it easily." Demon started.

"I know. I know. But they don't know how good you work with this stuff as well as I do." Dante said laughing at the memories of when Demon was teaching herself and walking into the room-soaking wet or when she'd get into a fight and he'd watch as she practically set her opponent on fire. "I called up an old friend. She's pretty cool. She's one of the teachers at the school and from what I've told her, she doesn't doubt your abilities. The school was happy to take you even though it is half way through the term." He said pulling into a parking spot at the airport. They walked into the building and quickly set things right and boarded a plane to England. The plane ride was kind of boring. They played cards that Demon brought and listened to some good music, not the crap the airplane was playing and got into the occasional poking fight. When they arrived they made their way to the train station. Upon arrival Dante walked straight towards platforms nine and ten.

"Ok, so now what do we do?" Demon asked looking around the station.

"Come on." Dante said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the barrier.

"Ummm. Are you on crack? That would be a wall." Demon started but once getting to the other side said, ". That you can walk right through, what the hell?" She looked around confused and saw a scarlet red train. "I take it we're taking this the rest of the way eh?" Dante nodded. "Of course." Demon said to herself sarcastically. They got on the train and started towards the school again.


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting People

Interesting People

They arrived at the small town known as Hogsmeade by 2:30 and began to head towards the castle. It began to turn cold so Demon pulled out her trench coat; Dante was still wearing his. Walking at their normal pace, which many normal people considered to be very quickly, they made it up to the castle doors in no time. They were greeted with many odd looks from the students as they walked through the doors; then again they got the same looks when they walked through the mall together. They were both dressed in all black with trench coats not to mention they looked incredibly dangerous. Demon saw a boy staring at her. He had really light blonde hair and steel gray eyes, 'Wonder what he wants? Oh well screw it.' She thought to herself. She turned towards Dante and saw a professor dressed in dark green robes and glasses walking towards them.

"Dante, how good to see you again. Hope you had a pleasant trip." She said. Demon guessed that she didn't usually act like this considering all the students were looking at her in surprise between sneaking glances at her and Dante.

"It was fine, thank you. I'd like you to meet your newest student." He said gesturing towards Demon.

"Hello. How are you?" The lady asked.

"I'm fine thank you and yourself?" Demon asked thinking 'It's a first impression you have to be nice."

"I'm fine. My name is Professor McGonagall. I'm the head of Gryffindor." Said Professor McGonagall.

"I'm Demon." Demon said.

"Well then, let's go see the headmaster shall we?" Professor McGonagall said before turning on her heal and heading towards a set of stairs.

"Since when did you become all sweet and innocent when we both know that your not?" Dante said as they started to walk up the stairs, while the professor was already at the top.

"First impression, had to be nice if I plan on sticking around for a while." She said before they reached the top. They walked up many stairs and along many corridors before they reached a stone gargoyle.

"Professor Dumbledore will wish to see Dante before meeting you so if you would please wait here we'll be with you in a few moments." Professor McGonagall said before turning back to the statue and said "Canary Creams." The statue jumped aside and a spiral staircase led up to a tower. The professor and Dante disappeared around the corner and the gargoyle moved back into place.

'So now I get to sit here and do nothing. Yay! What fun.' Demon thought sarcastically to herself sitting down against the wall. She looked up and down the hallway for something to do but found nothing. Leaning her head back against the wall she closed her eyes and tried to meditate, something she often did in her spare time along with beating the crap out of her punching bag, but before she could get too far she heard people run down the hall. She opened her eyes and saw two identical red heads running towards her.

They skidded to a stop in front of her. "We're not here ok." Said one of them. They ran and hid behind two different statues as an angry looking old man rounded the corner.

He walked up to Demon and looked her straight in the eyes. "Have you seen two red headed boys in this corridor?" He asked her skeptically.

'I'm guessing I'm not going to end up liking him much.' Demon thought before replying, "Nope. No ones been in this corridor since I got here." She said looking him straight in the eye. He stood there a moment before walking away. A cat scurried along the hall and caught up with him as he continued his search. When he was out of sight the two red heads came out from behind the statues.

"Names Fred, Fred Weasley. This is my brother George." One of them said.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked casually. She saw them giving her an appraising look and stood up. "Would you like me to spin around?" She asked jokingly.

"You're new aren't you?" George asked.

"What gave you that idea?" She said laughing.

"I've never really seen muggle clothes like that." He said gazing at her trench coat.

"Muggle?" Demon asked confused.

"Non magical people." Fred informed her.

"Ahh… gottcha. So why exactly were you running from the old guy?" Demon asked snapping George back into reality.

"Oh we let off some dung bombs in his office." George said.

"Again." Fred snickered, George joining in. "Anyway. Do you have a house or a year?"

"Well I'm supposedly in the seventh year and I don't have a house yet. So which is the best one?" Demon asked.

"Ours is." George said smiling.

"That really helps." Demon said sarcastically.

"We're in Gryffindor. Seventh years too." Fred informed her once again.

"Ok, there is obviously more than one house. So now that I know which is the best house what is the worst?" She asked looking down at their robes.

"Slytherin is the worst. All the evil witches and wizards were in Slytherin." Fred said turning serious. "You-know-who was in that house when he went here."

"You-know-who? Who's that?" Demon asked confused.

"You don't know who You-know-who is?" Fred asked in astonishment.

"No, not really." She said.

"But you know of Harry Potter, right?" George asked then shook his head in disbelieve as he looked at the confused expression on her face. "Have you gone to a wizarding school before?"

"Nope. I've been teaching myself for years." Demon said. Just then Professor McGonagall came out from behind the statue.  
"You may come in now." She said eyeing the twins before disappearing again.

"Hey could you guys show me around and stuff later?" Demon asked.

"Yeah sure." They said in unison.

"Good. Then I can start my reign of chaos." Demon said leaving the twins in the hall in astonishment.


	4. Chapter 4:Getting Sorted

Getting Sorted

Demon walked into the headmaster's office looking around in astonishment. Her eyes immediately fell to the books on the shelves. She began to walk towards one of them when Dante spoke up.

"Hey. Books later ok?" He said smiling. Demon always loved to read but she wasn't a huge book worm.

"Right. Sorry." Demon said continuing up to where Dante sat. An old wizard with long white hair and a beard to match sat behind an old fashion desk looking at her through half moon spectacles. "Hello Professor. How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm magnificent. You?" He asked motioning her towards a chair next to Dante.

"I'm fine." Demon said taking a seat.

"Now, I understand that you've never been to a wizarding school before." He said. Demon nodded. And he continued, "You'll be entering in your last year, which means you have to be sorted. But before we get to that you are aware that you have missed your O.W.L.'s. I also understand that you have other unique powers. Many you give the school a demonstration at dinner?"

"I am aware of that Sir. Also I am prepared to take the tests right away. And I'll give a demonstration if you really want me too." Demon said respectively.

"Right away? Do you not wish time to study?" Professor McGonagall asked confused.

"No, I believe that I can pass these tests without studying first. It may be my first time coming to a wizarding school but I have been teaching myself." Demon said turning to face her.

"Very well, you may take the tests starting tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore said as Demon turned back to him. "Now we may sort you as dinner shall be starting soon."

"Of course." Demon said glancing at Dante. He smiled at her and nodded his head. She turned back to Professor Dumbledore as he pulled an old hat, that she had not noticed upon her entrance to the office, off a shelf and walked towards her. After giving her a little wink he placed the hat on her head. She heard Dante stifle his laughter and was about to say something when she heard a voice.

"Hmmm. Difficult. You're very brave and loyal to all your friends, willing to die for them I see. Also… oh wait… that's not?" The voice said looking through her mind. Demon knew what it had found.

'Please. Leave that memory. I'm trying my hardest to forget it.' She thought.

"Very well dear." The hat said. "Your very smart and outgoing. You'll do well in all of these houses."

'Fred and George me told of the Slytherin House. I don't want to be in that house. The twins seem really nice though.' Demon thought.

"Ahh. Yes the Weasley twins. I can see that your very much like them in some ways but also very different in others. Yes well, I believe that you shall belong in… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said loudly obviously letting the rest of the room know its decision. Professor Dumbledore took the hat off her head and she looked over at Dante. She smiled at him as they stood.

"Well, it's about time for dinner. Leave your things and they will appear in your room when you return to the common room after dinner. Speaking of which, let's head down shall we?" Dumbledore said smiling. "And Dante I was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner?"

"Ok." Dante said. They headed towards the Great Hall and we're greeted by most of the students and staff.

"This should be interesting." Demon muttered to herself. Dante heard this and poked her in the side for encouragement, like he always did. She gave a silent squeak and punched him in the arm, like she always did. "So are you going to sit with me?" She asked him.

"Just to bug you I think I will." Dante said jokingly. Half the school was looking at them now as they walk towards one of the four long tables and Demon guessed that the table at the front of the room was the staff table.

"If you'll follow me please." Professor McGonagall led them to one of the tables in the middle. Demon saw Fred and George sitting near the front with two empty spots next to them. The entire table was looking at her and Dante when she realized she was still in her normal clothes while the rest of the school was in uniforms. She shrugged it off as she Dante and Professor McGonagall made their way to the empty seats, while Professor Dumbledore made his way to the staff table. Demon sat down next to Fred and Dante sat down on her other side. She smiled at Fred and looked at Professor McGonagall once again. "Professor Dumbledore would like you to give your demonstration before we begin dinner." She said as Demon nodded. Then she walked up to the staff table and sat next to Professor Dumbledore as he stood up to talk. The room had been relatively quiet but all the whispers disappeared when he stood.

"We have a new student, as you can all tell. It's her first year ever going to a wizarding school and she is in her seventh and last year. If you would please come up, I would like you all to meet Desdemona Pendragon." He said as Demon stood up. She walked up to the staff table and turned around to face the school. All the students stared at her and her clothes. "She has rare and unique powers unlike any I've seen before."


	5. Chapter 5:Dinner

Dinner

Demon turned to Professor Dumbledore as he continued. "Miss. Pendragon, if you could demonstrate your powers and tells about yourself." He finished giving Demon a slight nod. She turned once again to face the students.

"Ok. Well, let's see. I've been teaching myself magic since I found out I had it. I figured everyone had the powers I had. My friend," Demon said pointing to Dante who watched as she walked back and forth. "Has been training me and helping me to control my powers, which I'll get to in a moment. Other than magic I've been training for 11 years at many different forms of hand to hand combat. If you would like a demonstration I'll need a volunteer." She said looking around the room. She looked to the far side of the room and once again saw the blonde boy sitting there with no expression on his face. The boy sitting two seats away from him stood and began walking towards the front of the room. He was chunkier then her with sandy hair and dark eyes and appeared to have more muscle. Demon looked over at her friend and saw Fred and George talking to him, but Dante never took his eyes off the situation. He saw the boy and looked back at Demon, they both smiled at each other trying to hold back their laughter. Dante said something to George without turning around and he and his twin got a confused look on their face. Demon turned to face the boy as he reached the front of the room. "And you are?"

"Dan." He said in a low voice.

"Alright then, attack me." Demon said standing there casually, not bothering to take any sort of ready stance. He went to punch her in the head but she ducked and punched him in the ribs. Demon took a step back and waited for him to continue his assault. He took a step towards her and went to punch her in the face again. 'Why do they always go for the face first?' She asked herself. She sidestepped and went to kick him in the stomach, but the guys reflexes were getting better he grabbed her foot. Before he could tell what she was going to do Demon jumped into the air and swung her other leg around, her coat swaying as the air shifted. It connected with his temple; he released her foot and fell to the floor clutching the side of his head. Demon landed on her feet and went to see if the guy was okay. "Are you alright?" She asked softly trying to help him stand. He grabbed her arm and threw her a few feet away she landed on her side. "I'll take that as a yes?" She said a bit louder. She jumped to her feet as the boy charged at her again, he began to punch her in the rib cage but she blocked punch after punch. 'Ok. This is starting to get old.' She thought to herself. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, he tried to hit her with his other arm but she grabbed that one to and held it in mid air. She kicked him in the back of the knee and he fell to the floor. After a moment of holding him like that she released his arms and took a step back. He glared at her before heading back to his seat.

"Ok. So now, you wanted to see my powers did you not Professor?" She asked Professor Dumbledore. He nodded and she continued. "Well let's see. There's my telekinesis." She said waving her hand at the goblet in front of Professor McGonagall. It floated five feet into the air before she eased it back down to its rightful place. "There's telepathy." She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few moments. Upon opening them she looked to a girl at the back of the room. "Some of you are worried about the potions test you have tomorrow morning. You don't feel you'll pass it." The girl stared at her in amazement. "Then there's my all time favorite power, Pyrokinesis." Half of the students looked confused, the other half kind of scared. "For those of you who don't know what it is. Pyrokinesis is the ability to start fires with your mind." Demon looked down to the floor and stared at it, within a little less than a second a fire had started. She looked up to see astonishment on most of the faces. She looked at Dante who was taking off his coat and laughing at the looks on Fred and George's faces. She gave a small chuckle then waved her hand and the flame got smaller and smaller until it was no more. "So that's it. I'll shut up now. And let you get on with your lives." Demon said before heading back to her seat. When she sat down she took her coat off.

Professor Dumbledore stood a moment later and said, "Let dinner begin." Suddenly the tables were filled with all sorts of different food. Demon sat there as everyone at the table began grabbing for something to eat.

"Hey. Eat something." Dante said noticing her empty plate. "Just because we won't be here nagging at you to eat something everyday doesn't mean you can go without food." He said. Demon smiled remembering how she and Kira would never eat and that he and all their other friends, including Hunter, would force them to. Also how they would force each other when the others weren't around. "Hey Fred, George can I ask you a favor?" He said looking past Demon.

"What do you need?" They asked in unison.

"Make sure she eats at least twice everyday." Dante said. "She has a tendency not to eat then she gets sick, especially when she's depressed, alright? Force her if you have to. She's used to it."

"Of course." George said as Fred nodded. "Anything else we should watch for?"

"Well as long as we're going over my bad habits. I don't sleep right or sometimes at all. Umm, what else? Oh yeah the arm thing if you want to tell them about that, the low self esteem. That's all I can think of right now." Demon said putting a bit of food on her plate. "I guess its better that they know instead of finding out the hard way eh?"

"Yeah it is." Dante said before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.  
At this point Fred and George looked incredibly confused. "Uh, care to explain some of that to us?"

"Sure why not." Demon said. "I don't sleep right for reasons unknown. I just wake up in the middle of the night, fall asleep an hour later and so on, then I fall asleep during class. I'm always putting myself down. And when I get really upset about something happening to someone close to me I tend to dig my nails into my arm and draw blood. It doesn't really hurt… anymore." She finished taking a drink from her goblet.

"Ok…." Fred said looking down at his plate.

"But the arm thing hasn't happened in a long time. So don't worry about it. So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Demon asked. "I'll have to get used to the school before I can pull jokes on anyone." She said more to herself looking around the room. They talked and laughed for a while about pranks the twins have pulled off. They introduced her to their little brother Ron and his friends Hermione and Harry. "Call me Demon. It's easier than Desdemona. Oh by the way," She said turning back to Fred and George. "I got to take my O.W.L.'s for the next few days so I'll have some time to think up some pranks if you guys are in." They smiled and agreed very willingly. Demon began to get tired and leaned her head on Dante's shoulder as he talked to the twins about something or other. A few moments later she felt something poke her in the sides. It was Dante and Fred.

"You told." She said to Dante punching him in the ribs. The two boys started laughing and soon Demon joined in.

"We need to get back to the common room to do some homework. Want us to show you the way?" George asked Demon.

"Yeah sure, can you wait a sec though? I need to ask Professor Dumbledore something." Demon asked pulling her coat back on.

"Sure." Fred said.

Demon headed up to the staff table towards Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Excuse me Professor's. I was wonder, since I am still training and developing new powers, if Dante could come and visit and teach me to control them. I don't want to lose control of them and hurt someone." Demon said honestly.

"I think that could be arranged." They said.

"Thank you." Demon said before heading back to her friends. "Dante, Dumbledore and McGonagall said that you could come back and visit, to help me with my new powers. You want to?" Demon asked as her friend pulled on his coat and he and the twins, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood up.

"Sure, I'd love to. I can help with some of your pranks." He said as they made their way to the Entrance Hall. Demon gave Dante a hug and watched as he walked out the door into the darkness. Once he was out of sight Demon followed Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione to the Gryffindor Tower.


	6. Chapter 6:Your Not Actually Going To

You're Not Actually Going To Do…

The group made their way to the Tower joking about everything. They rounded a corner to see the boy Demon fought earlier, the blonde haired boy and two other boys, who seemed to be the blonde's age. They were big, fat and obviously stupid judging from the stupid grins they had plastered on their faces.

"Look who it is. Pothead, the Mudblood, the Weasels, and the Newbie. Those are some impressive powers you got their Newbie." Draco said his steel gray eyes staring hard at Demon, her dark brown ones staring right back at him daringly.

Demon stood between Fred and George and out of the corner of her eye saw Hermione giving Draco the evil eye. "Too bad you'll never be able to have 'em." She said evilly. "And my names not Newbie, it's Demon, but seeming as your more then likely going to become one of my enemies, it's going to be 'she bitch'."

"You think your so great because you know how to fight and do magic. I think you're a fraud. I mean, where's your wand?" Dan asked. "Besides I can so kick you ass, I was just a bit out of it earlier because I hadn't eaten. I'm better now, and I want a rematch."

Demon could feel Fred and George tense up next to her. 'Oh fuck. I've been here a matter of hours, Dante just left and now I'm getting into a fight. Not a good way to start.' She thought to herself. "For your information I can do magic without a wand. It's called using your mind… but wait… None of you can do that because you don't have a brain." Demon said as her friends broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Why do you hang around the wannabes, the poor and the filthy anyway? You can be so much more popular if you were with us." Draco said. The group's laughter stopped abruptly and Harry went to throw a punch at Draco but Demon caught his fist in mid air.

"What's this fucks name?" She asked releasing his fist. Harry and everyone else looked at her in shock for a moment.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

Demon turned and faced Draco again. "Well then Draco…" She began before he cut her off.

"What did you just call me?" He asked angrily grabbing her arm. Fred stepped forward but Demon stuck her other arm out to stop him.

"I called you a fuck. Trust me I can call you much more then that. You seem to be smart… as smart as an idiot can be anyway. So this is what I'm going to do." Demon said grabbing his wrist and twisting it until he dropped her arm. He winced in pain as the two stupid boys stepped forward, trying to be threatening. She continued, "You don't tell anyone about this, I won't break your nose. You don't touch me again and I won't crush every bone in your hand into a fine powder. And lastly, you don't insult my friends, or even think about it, ever again and I won't beat you into a bloody pulp. Ok?" Draco didn't say anything for a moment, and Demon released his wrist.

"You try it and I'll tell one of the Professor's. You'll get detention everyday or expelled. I'll tell my father." He said smiling cheekily.

"You think I care about getting detentions? I got them everyday back home. It won't be any different here. Why do you think I left my old school anyway? Huh? I was expelled. Are you going to go running to daddy? Are you still enough of a child that you need your daddy to fight your battles for you? Face it you don't scare me. You may scare all the younger students here but not me. You're just an insignificant speck to me, and you better watch that you don't get in my way." Demon said threateningly, her face an inch away from his. Draco looked at her for a moment, trying to hide his fear, then turned on his heel and walked away. Demon stared hard at Draco's back until he was out of sight then turned to her friends smiling. They looked at bit shocked at first but a moment or two later Fred and George both broke into the exact same smile. Ron and Harry soon joined in after a few more moments but Hermione still looked shocked.

"Your not actually going to do that to Malfoy are you?" She asked.

"I won't really break his nose. I could care less if he tells anyone. It's something that I do though, to watch my own back. As for everything else I said it's true. If he insults you guys again, I will beat the shit out of him." Demon said seriously. They began to walk to the Tower again.

"Were you really expelled from your old school?" Ron asked.

They walked up to a painting of a Fat Lady. "Quidditch." Harry said to the painting and it swung open. Hermione walked in first followed by the rest of them. Demon looked around the room; it was decorated in gold and red with squishy chairs and couches scattered through out with tables by some of them. Candles were placed on the tables and some of the students sat around talking and laughing, while others did homework. They walked over to a vacant placing of couches and chairs by the fireplace, which was dieing out. Demon made a fireball in her hand then threw it into the fireplace before sitting on the floor in front of an armchair. While Fred, George, and Ron sat on the couch, Hermione sat in the armchair across from Demon and Harry sat on the floor leaning against the couch.

"Yeah, I was." Demon said staring into the fire.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. They all looked at her waiting for her explanation.

"Umm… let's just say… Ok, this is the just of it all right? A guy, what do you call 'em again George?" Demon asked trying to remember the word.

"Muggle." George said simply.

"Right, a muggle guy hurt me bad, not exactly physically I guess, I don't really know." Demon said beginning to get confused. 'You're not telling them.' She thought to herself. 'You shouldn't have told anyone.' "Anyway, he hurt me and then he tried to do the same thing to my best friend, she's my sister, not by blood but we're really close. I hate it when people hurt my friends, emotionally and physically. So anyway, I beat the crap out of this guy. The fight lasted until about 2:00 in the morning and it started at like 11:30 or something. We both had blades, but I was quicker then him." Demon said remembering. It was one of the memories she didn't want, or to share for that matter, but they were her friends now and they should know, not all of it, but some. "I dodged everything he threw at me, I was fast. The ones that did hit me only left a minor wound. I had cuts all over but that didn't stop me. He went to the hospital, and Dante took me home and fixed me up. The guys fine now, but if he goes after my friends again, then I'll do worse." She was staring intently into the fire now her eyes full of hate.


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Day

The Next Day

The morning Demon opened her eyes and rolled out of bed groggily. She looked out the window and saw darkness. "You've gotta be shittin' me." Demon said to herself, she turned to look at the clock, which read, "4:00?" She almost yelled. She forgot about the other the other girls in the room. She had met them last night when her friends and her were sitting up all night. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet were good friends, although not as cool as Fred and George. She had though the previous night before falling asleep. They were nice and told her all about quidditch, which she asked what it was sending them into an hour-long discussion about it. Demon lay back down in bed and tried to sleep some more but it was no use. She was up now and that was that. "Great. So I get to fall asleep during my first test." She said to herself. She lay in bed for two hours tossing and turning but to no avail. Finally at 6:00 she got up again and walked into the bathroom, she quickly took a shower and dressed again. 'Wonder if I'm going to get robes and books and everything soon. I'm still dressing in normal clothes while everyone is in uniform. Oh well, I'm comfy like this.' After dressing and putting on some makeup she walked out of the bathroom and down to the common room, after glancing at the clock which now read 6:30. She looked around the room and saw that it was empty, walking over to the fireplace she made another fireball in her hand and threw it into the fireplace. The fire roared as Demon plopped down on the couch in front of it. She began to think about the tests when she felt a hand on her shoulder. As a gut reaction she quickly grabbed the hand and pulled it forwards, the figure slammed into the back of the couch as Demon turned around to see whom it was.

"I'm so sorry Fred. It was a gut reaction. Are you alright?" Demon asked slightly worried she'd hurt him.

"I'm fine, no worries." Fred said jumping over the back of the couch and took a seat next to her. He gave her his goofy Weasley twin smile as she sighed in relief. "So, what're you doing up so early?" He asked still smiling.

"I woke up at 4:00 this morning and haven't been able to fall sleep again." Demon said sitting back.

"You've been down here since 4:00?" Fred asked yawning.

"No, I rolled around in bed for two hours then I got up. So what are you doing up so early?" She asked him also beginning to yawn.

"I had a great idea for a prank and I had to write it down." He said. "You wanna head down to breakfast?"

"Sure. What's your first class today?" Demon asked as she and Fred stood up and made their way down to the Great Hall.

"History of Magic, what about you?" Fred asked.

"I have to take my O.W.L.'s for the next week." Demon said as they entered the Entrance Hall, they made their way quickly to the Great Hall to find only a handful of students and teachers there.

"Shouldn't you be worrying or something? Studying perhaps?" Fred asked taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, Demon sat down next to him.

"Not really, I figure I have enough smarts to write them without studying first." Demon said as Fred shoveled some food onto his plate. "Guess I should eat something eh?"

"It could help in the long run." Fred joked. Demon yawned again as she put some food on her plate. "You ok?" Fred asked again seeing how tired she really was. Demon looked paler than normal, which was odd because Fred thought she couldn't get any paler.

"I just need a little sleep, what little sleep I did get last night was filled with nightmares and bad memories, I'll be fine. I've got a break today between tests, maybe I'll take a nap then, or when I get out of the last one. You never know, you guys will still be in class so I can wake up when you get out and we can hangout for a while. I'll watch you as you do your homework again." Demon said quickly stifling another yawn.

"What was your nightmare about?" Fred asked concerned. The 'nightmare' she'd had last night was a recollection of the night that she was hurt bad and what she'd done after that.

"Umm… I can't really remember." She lied, she couldn't tell them, they'd never… believe… No… she didn't really know why she didn't want to tell them. She just wanted to forget about it. Fred was going to question her further but George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Lee walked in and took seats around them. Demon had met Lee the previous night too, he seemed to be ok.

"Hogsmeade weekend guys." Katie said happily taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Yeah, we're going to go to Zonko's. You in Demon?" George asked.

Demon was about to reply when she heard hundreds of owls come flying in the room. "What the hel…" Demon started but stopped when she realized they were carrying the mail. A gray owl dropped a letter in front of her and she gave it some bacon that she didn't feel like eating. She looked back at the letter and saw the Hogwarts Crest on the back. She opened it up and read it over quickly.

_Dear Miss. Pendragon,_

You are to meet me in the Gryffindor common room at the beginning of class and we will start your O.W.L.'s. Further more, this weekend you and a student guide of your choosing will go to Diagon Alley and pick up the necessary things for your year here at Hogwarts. You shall leave Saturday morning at 7:30.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Demon looked up from the letter smiling Fred looked at her. "So what's it say?" He asked trying to look at the writing.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley on Saturday at 7:30 in the morning, and I get to choose who goes with me." Demon said. The warning bell rang signaling to all the students to get to class. Demon walked up to the Gryffindor common room and prepared for a week of testing.


	8. Chapter 8: Fuck

Fuck

The week went by rather quickly, Demon was quite confident that she did okay on her O.W.L.'s, and now it was time to relax. It was Friday night and she was exhausted, her sleeping patterns had been on and off all week. George and Demon were walking down to the Great Hall chatting about flying.

"I've never been flying on a broom before. In fact, the plane ride over here was the first time I've flown in a plane." Demon said.

"You want lessons? Fred and I will teach you. Maybe you can buy a broom when you go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Who you taking anyway?" George asked as they walked down a set of stairs.

"I don't know. You and Fred I guess. I know it said one, but I can't separate you two. It's so much more fun when you're both around." Demon said.

They entered the Great Hall and spotted Fred and the gang. Quickly making there way over George sat down next to Fred and Demon sat down across from them. "Did you guys hear?" Lee asked excitedly from beside Demon.

"Hear what?" Fred asked taking a bite of chicken.

"There's a Banshee in the school." Lee said looking to each of them for there reaction.

"What?" Demon asked dropping her fork. "A Banshee? Fuck." She put her head down on the table and tried to drown everyone around her out but to no avail.

"Demon? What's wrong? Banshee's can only hurt muggles." George said as he, Fred and Lee looked at her concerned.

"Not really." Demon said.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked who was sitting on her other side.

"A banshee can kill muggles with there scream yes, but… They only go after people who are hurt bad emotionally." Demon began.

"So how does that affect us?" Lee asked.

"It doesn't necessarily affect wizards but banshees are former witches. If a witch is turned into a banshee, usually by the scream, then the people who care about that person have to find out why they're in pain and fix it. If they can't do that by the time the new banshee kills its first victim then the person stays a banshee forever." Demon said looking at her plate.

"How do you know all that?" Fred asked looking astonished.

"Reading and a bit of experience." Demon said quietly. The others were going to say something else when they heard a gut-wrenching scream come from the Entrance Hall. The doors to the Great Hall burst open and there stood a banshee. Everyone around Demon began to scream and ran towards the staff table. The teachers sat there shocked looking at the only three people left sitting at the tables.

"Fucking perfect." Demon muttered to herself. She looked up and saw the other two still sitting in their seats. Looking towards the Ravenclaw table she saw a boy about her age, she guessed, with black hair and black eyes. He sat there staring at the Banshee but when he noticed the other two he looked straight into Demon's eyes. She felt warm but when he looked at her she got extremely cold and dizzy. Demon looked down her table to the other person who had not moved. She was surprised to see another red head with freckles. Demon guessed that she was in her fourth or fifth year, but then realized that it was Fred and George's younger sister Ginny.

Ginny sat on the other side of the table staring at the Banshee in utter fear. Demon hopped over the table and walked quickly towards her. The Banshee didn't move and seemed to be finding a target through the crowd of people. "You're Ginny right? Fred and George's sister?" Demon asked sitting down next to her.

"Y…yeah." She stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Demon asked concerned.

"I can't move. I'm too... I don't want it to hurt anyone." She said looking at Demon.

Demon smiled. "I won't let it hurt anyone, not you not your brothers. No one, ok?" The Banshee seemed to have finally decided who its target was going to be and that unfortunate person was Demon. It charged at her and Ginny looked as if she wanted to shrivel up into a ball and become invisible. Demon sensed the movement and turned punching the Banshee hard in the ribs. "Go, go to your brothers ok." Demon said. Ginny still couldn't move and the Banshee was recuperating.

"I… I can't move." Ginny stuttered again.

"Fuck." Demon shouted as the Banshee made deep cuts in her back with its nails. Demon stood up as pain flooded through her.

"Demon!" She heard Ginny, Fred, and George yell at the same time.

"Go." She yelled at Ginny. She did a spin kick and the Banshee went flying backwards into the wall. Ginny tried to stand but couldn't take her eyes off the Banshee. "Fuck it. Fred!" Demon yelled. Fred looked at her as she yelled, "Catch." Demon flicked her hand and Ginny went flying towards the staff table right into Fred's arms. The Banshee floated back towards Demon and let out a horrifying shriek. Demon stood there casually her shirt ripped and blood trickling down her back. She let out a scream that sounded just like the Banshee's. The Banshee turned into a cloud of silver smoke and disappeared. Demon collapsed on the ground, in extreme amounts of pain, as Fred, George, and Ginny came running towards her. "No, stay back." Demon said hunched over in pain.

"But why?" Ginny asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Demon pushed it away as her hair went white and then changed back into its original color.

"Because it's not over yet." Said the boy who had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He walked over and pulled Ginny away from Demon as Demon let out another scream. It was a scream of pain, like she was fighting something inside her off.

"No, I won't let this happen again. They don't know. I have to fight it." Demon whispered to herself again and again. The pain became blinding and she thought she was going to pass out but that would mean losing her battle. Her friends backed away from her staring in shock. A silver cloud rose from the cuts on her back as she stood up. The silvery cloud floated towards a high window but Demon wouldn't let it escape. "No you don't." She said as she raised her hands and aimed them towards the cloud. Red and black mist shot from her fingers and devoured the silver cloud before disappearing completely. She sat down shakily in one of the near by seats for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9: The Hospital Wing

Chapter 9: The Hospital Wing

The room burst into action, the teachers came running towards her and the students started conversations staring and pointing at her. George touched her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"I'm complicated." Demon said throwing a weak smile at George. She felt fingers faintly tracing the gashes on her back. She turned around and saw Ginny staring at her. "Don't worry it looks worse than it is."

"Why did you risk yourself to get me out of the way?" Ginny asked.

Demon saw the teachers reach the other side of the table. "Miss. Pendragon are you… I mean what was…" Professor McGonagall said flustered. "Straight to the hospital wing. Now let's go."

"I'm okay really." Demon began.

"There's no point in arguing mate. Come on we'll take you." Fred said over her shoulder. Although she didn't need it Ginny helped her to her feet. Demon let Ginny help her because she knew the girl-wanted answers. Ginny, Demon, Fred and George left the Great Hall filled with whispers.

"So why did you get me out of the way?" Ginny asked. "Does your back hurt much?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Your one of the few people who doesn't whisper about me. I just don't like bad things happening to good people you know." Demon said.

She stumbled and would have fallen to the floor had George and Ginny not held both of her arms.

"Blimey are you going to be okay?" George asked. Fred hurriedly pushed open the door to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" Bellowed an elderly witch in a nurses uniform. She grabbed Demon's arm from Ginny and pulled her towards a bed.

"Nothing really. I'm quite alright. Just need to change my shirt." Demon said looking down wistfully at her favorite shirt falling off her slowly.

"She was attacked by a Banshee Madam Pomfrey." Fred said as they followed them to the bed where Madam Pompfrey now made Demon lay on her stomach.

Demon heard the ripping of fabric and cool air hit her back as she struggled to find a position in which she wasn't suffocating in the pillow. Finally when she didn't feel hands on her back she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked running back towards her with a cloth and a bowl of something thick in her hands.

"Nowhere I just wanted to be able to breathe. You can work on my back without me laying down can't you?" Demon asked. She turned and looked at Fred, George and Ginny on the bed opposite her. Fred and George were staring at her and Ginny sat there blushing.

"Why are you all looking at me weird?" Demon asked.

Ginny got off the bed and gave Demon a hug. "Um your shirts fallen off." Ginny whispered in her ear. Demon blushed as well. Scrambling Demon grabbed what was left of her shirt and covered the front of her body. "Nice red colour though. I've been thinking of getting one like that myself." Ginny said referring to Demon's red lace bra as she took a seat next to her.

"I really don't need to hear this." Said George.

"Me neither." Fred agreed.

Ginny and Demon smiled at each other. "Well hey I'm going to Diagon Alley this weekend and I don't think I an tear Fred and George away from some place called Zonko's so if you're willing to come with me maybe we can go get some considering I'm going to need a new one."

"That would be great… I'd love to go." Ginny said excitedly.

"Sorry but we have some business to take care of in Hogsmeade. And we don't even want to know about any of this." Said George sneaking another look at Demon.

Madam Pomfrey humphed and filling the cloth with the thick stuff beginning to dab it on Demon's back. Demon sat bolt upright as the cuts on her back seared with pain. The spot covered in the mysterious concoction bled faster.

"Oh my goodness." Madam Pomfrey gasped. "What is this?"

Everyone in the room looked worried except Demon. She was getting rather light headed. "Wipe it off." Ginny squeaked. She looked around for something to wipe it off with and Demon, not really caring anymore, handed Ginny her shirt.

"What was that?" Asked Fred and George simultaneously.

"Yeah that happens." Demon said her eyes feeling rather heavy.

George snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Oy. Keep your eyes open."

"Just clean it with soap and water please." Demon said.

"Very well." Madam Pomfrey sighed transfiguring the thick stuff into suddy warm water. She then began cleaning the wounds and it stung Demon considerably less.

"Hem. Hem."

Fred, George and Ginny became as stiff and boards at the sound. "What the hell was that?" Demon whispered.

"The Devil." George replied.

The witch that made the sound walked slowly towards them dressed all in pink and with a pink bow in her hair closely followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening." The witch said. "My name is Professor Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Good evening Professor." Demon said politely. Umbridge gave her an appraising look.

"I believe that you should be covered in some way." She said.

"She was Professor but her back began to bleed uncontrollably and we used her shirt to soak up the blood." Said Ginny quickly.

"Well these shouldn't gentlemen shouldn't be here then. Please leave." Umbridge said turning to Fred and George. Their faces filled with rage, as they stood ready to argue.

"Don't worry about it guys. I'll help her back to the common room." Ginny said quickly trying to keep her brothers out of trouble.

"Thanks for bringing me here guys." Demon said as they grudgingly walked away.

Professor Umbridge stood in front of Demon as Madam Pomfrey worked on her back applying bandages. "I objected to Dumbledore allowing you to enter into your last year having just gotten into a magical school." Umbridge started. Ginny moved a bit closer to Demon rather defensively as Demon put a blank but polite look on her face. "Monday you shall have a meeting with Professor McGonagall about future careers and I see that you have applied for most of the N.E.W.T. classes. I'm sorry to say that I cannot allow you to take these classes without a good enough grade. Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Professor." Demon interrupted holding up a hand. She glanced at McGonagall who looked ready to explode. Madam Pomfrey finished dressing Demon's wounds and Demon stood pulling Ginny to her feet. "With all do respect; I applied for the classes that interested me, I agree that I need some guidance in selecting a career but please, before you restrict me and judge my abilities by what you have seen so far… don't because I haven't passed judgment on you. As for kicking me out of classes we shall wait for the results of my O.W.L.'s. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to go to bed. Good night Professors, Madam Pomfrey thank you so much for everything. Come on Ginny help me to the common room." Demon said grabbing the scraps of her shirt, wrapping it around her and pulling a grinning Ginny from the Hospital Wing leaving the three witches with mouths hanging open.


	10. Chapter 10: Diagon Alley

Chapter 10: Diagon Alley

"That was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Ginny beamed as they walked down the corridor to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They entered the common and everyone turned to stare at them. Demon pulled her shirt closer as they walked over to a set of couches where Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat.

Glancing over her shoulder Demon asked, "Can I have a blanket or something?" Hermione handed her a gold and red one and moved closer to Harry to make room for Ginny who was still grinning. George sat at one end of another couch watching Fred and Ron playing chess on the table in front of the couch. Demon sat down on the couch and eventually sank to lie down and used George's knee as a pillow.

"Are you going to sit down Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"What happened after we left?" Fred asked watching two pawns fight.

Ginny climbed onto the table and yelled, "Oy, everyone you've got to hear what just happened." Everyone who was pretending not to listen came over and stared at Ginny as she told the whole common room what happened in the Hospital Wing.

When she finished the whole room was silent, everyone staring at Demon; she rolled over onto her back even though it pained her beyond belief, it was more comfortable. "What?" She asked looking at everyone staring down at her. "I don't put up with stuck up people and their bullshit well. At least I didn't tell her to go to hell." She said seeing Hermione's stricken expression. "I was a very good girl. I didn't even swear at her." Demon closed her eyes and pretended not to hear everybody whispering. She faded in and out of consciousness and barely noticed when George got up to go to bed.

Demon woke up at 7:00 next morning and found a pillow under her head and another blanket draped on her body. She got up off the couch mumbling about sleeping better on the couch rather than in her bed. Fifteen minutes later she stumbled back downstairs in black jeans, a white halter-top, and an army green fall coat. She found Ginny sitting on the couch in light blue jeans, a red shirt and a black coat; she was reading a book about potions and looked up. "Morning." She said cheerily.

"How's things?" Demon asked.

"Not bad. This letter is for you." Ginny handed her a roll of parchment off a near by table.

_Miss. Pendragon,_

_You and your guide will meet me in the Entrance Hall at 7:30. You will take a port key to Diagon Alley and when you are done shall meet at Flourish and Blotts when you're done where another port key waits to bring you back._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Demon and Ginny made their way down to the Entrance Hall chatting about the day ahead. "So where do you want to go first?" Ginny asked.

"I need some new clothes, besides robes, so if you want we can go into London first then get everything else." Demon said.

"Sounds good to me. I don't have any muggle money so I don't think I can get anything in London." Ginny said looking a bit embarrassed.

"No problem." Demon said throwing her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "If you find something you fancy I'll get it for you." They approached Professor McGonagall who was holding an old cracked teapot.

"You are to be back by 5 o'clock. I trust you got my note?" McGonagall said eyeing Demon.

Demon nodded and McGonagall handed her the teapot. Ginny grabbed hold and before Demon knew what was going on everything started spinning and after a few seconds Ginny yelled, "Let go."

Ginny and Demon let go and ended up on their butts in the middle of a cobblestone street. Looking around Demon saw every store open even though it was early in the morning. There was one store closed though, it looked to be under renovation. Ginny pulled Demon to her feet and towards a brick wall. She tapped it five times and it moved brick by brick to form an archway.

"Cool." Demon murmured. They walked through a pub and out onto the bright streets of London. They wandered around London buying clothes. Demon got another red lace bra and got one for Ginny too. Demon bought both of them a few items of regular clothes before they went back to Diagon Alley at 8:45. She also bought them new school bags and they shoved the clothes and now newly bought potions ingredients into the bags. They walked up one side of the Alley buying everything Demon needed. Around 11 o'clock they stopped at an ice-cream shop and began talking idly about Ginny's classes.

"I can give you a hand with potions if you want." Demon offered eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"That would be great." Ginny said smiling. "So what's going on between you and George?"

Demon choked on her ice cream. "Um… I don't know. I only met him like a week ago." She said.

"He likes you, you know." Ginny said knowingly.

"I… I like him too. He's really nice. You've all been nice to me. You think I should ask him out?" Demon asked pushing her ice cream away.

"Give it another week. You should keep up how you're acting though. It's priceless the look on his face when you're around." Ginny grinned as they walked out of the shop.

"Ah. You just want me to torture him. Well we'll see what happens. All I need now are robes and books." Demon said. They finished their shopping by 1:30, getting to Flourish and Blotts last.

Ginny chatted with the woman behind the desk while Demon got her school books and a few that seemed to interest her. After paying for the books they sorted everything out so that they wouldn't lose anything on the trip home. They shoved Demon's gloves, cauldron, and most of her books into Ginny's bag. While Demon shoved her parchment quills, ink and the last of her books into her bag. She tucked her new wand into her ponytail and gripped her scales, telescope and crystal phials.

They held the tattered book that the woman behind the desk had handed them and the next thing they knew they stood in Hogsmeade.

Seeing Fred and George, Demon put her finger to her lips, then sneaking up behind them yelled, "Hi George!" and threw her one free arm around his neck. George yelped and turned around hiding something behind his back.

"What have you got there?" Ginny asked trying to see what he was hiding.

"Nothing." Said George who blushed.

"Come on tell us." Ginny urged now chasing him around Fred.

"Leave me alone." George yelled stuffing the package into his cloak.

"Come on Ginny. If he doesn't want to tell us then we'll just have to re group and think of someway to get the information out of him." Demon said linking her arm in Ginny's and leading her towards the castle.


	11. Chapter 11: The Results

Chapter 11: The Results

"What are we going to do to him?" Ginny inquired as they climbed the sloping lawns to the front doors of the castle.

"Nothing." Demon said when they reached the steps. Ginny looked at her curiously. "You see all we have to do is whisper a bit when they're around and ask him a few times. Ultimately he'll get tired of waiting for something to happen that he'll just tell us anyways."

"That's brilliant." Ginny grinned. They walked to the Gryffindor common room quietly. Walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitory they ran into Hermione.

"Oh hello. I was looking for you." Hermione said to Demon. "We'll have to find somewhere private to talk."

"Lets go to my dorm it should be empty." Demon said leading them up the stairs. They walked into Demon's dorm to indeed find it empty. Hermione and Ginny plopped into Demons bed after closing the door. Ginny emptied Demon's school things onto her bed as Demon sorted then all into her trunk and on her desk. "What do you need?" Demon asked clearing off her bed.

"Well after your little bout with Professor Umbridge," Hermione began, "we, and by we I mean Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny have been wondering if maybe you want to join a club of ours. We are aware that Umbridge has put a ban on certain clubs and so only the members of this club know about it. See we are being taught defensive magic by Harry who has escaped Voldemort many times and… and we."

"I'm in." Demon said cutting her off mid sentence. "I love the idea. Who thought of it?"

"Well, I did. I understand if maybe you want to take a minute to think about this." Hermione began.

"Ha, not really. It's a brilliant idea and even better because Umbridge will hate the idea of it. Where do I sign up?" Demon said taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"Right here actually." Said Hermione pulling a piece of parchment out of her pocket. At the top it read _Dumbledore's Army_ and several names from different houses were signed all the way down. Demon added her name at the bottom of the list and took a galleon from Hermione. When it was handed to her Hermione explained how it worked.

Walking out of the dormitory they found that the stairs had turned into a stone slide. "Obviously one of the boys was trying to get up here." Hermione said.

Grinning Demon ran at it and went down headfirst landing in a heap at the bottom in the common room. Ginny came down next landing on to of Demon and Hermione slid down last landing gracefully on her but and stood up. Demon and Ginny however were still rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Hey what are you lot laughing at?" Fred asked as he and George approached the two. By now Hermione had left rolling her eyes at them and the rest of the common room was staring at them.

"Oh nothing." Demon said sweetly pulling Ginny to her feet. "That slide was fun they should do that everyday, you know, just to make sure people are awake."

"Right." Said George looking at Demon like she sprouted a second head. "This just came for you. We were going to take it to you until the stairs started freaking out." He finished handing her a role of parchment. The four of them sat down in chairs placed around a nearby table.

"What is it?" Demon asked.

"Probably your test results." Fred said playing with a candy.

"Oh shit I forgot about that." Demon murmured opening it up. The page listed all the tests she had done that week. There was an _O_ next to Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Ancient Runes; and _E _next to Arithmancy, Astrology and Divination; and an _A _next to History of Magic.

"_O _is for Outstanding and _E _is for Exceeds Expectations." George said preempting Demons question as he and Fred read over her shoulder. "Bloody hell, you're as smart as Hermione."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "you can help me with potions." She added after snatching the page from her brother.

"OH!" Demon shouted getting more looks from everyone in the room.

"What?" The three said in unison.

"I just had a great idea." Demon said pulling Ginny closer to whisper in her ear. "Where can I get some rope?" Her eyes never leaving the twins.

"Come on I'll show you." Ginny said as they got up to leave.

"Hey where are you two going?" The twins asked in unison.

"Oh um… the uh… library. Yeah the library." Demon said as the twins eyed her suspiciously. "I just thought of a book that could help Ginny." And with that they ran out of the portrait hole.


	12. Chapter 12: Hilarity

Chapter 12: Hilarity

They walked down the hall a bit before Demon pulled Ginny behind a statue of a witch and made a shushing gesture. Moments later Fred and George crept out of the portrait hole and past them down the hall. Quietly Ginny and Demon crept out of their hiding place moments later and started off in the opposite direction.

"Which corridor is Umbridge's office in?" Demon asked and Ginny quickly lead her there. Standing just around the corner Demon remembered the spell to conjure rope and did so. They stood there until the corridor emptied then Demon began walking down it the rope behind her back. Halfway down Demon gave Ginny one end of the rope and told her to tie it around the legs of the closest statue and she did the same on the other side of the hall. Demon gave the rope a little twang to make sure it was tight but not too tight. After adjusting the knot on her side a bit she cast an invisibility spell in it and they hurried back the way they came.

"It's not great but it'll do until I learn the school better." Demon said at the end of the corridor.

"Hey I thought you guys were going to the library." The two girls spun around to see the twins running towards them. As they neared the rope a grin spread across Demon's face. The next thing the twins knew they flew face first into the floor and Demon and Ginny burst out into laughter yet again.

"Going to the library eh?" Fred asked the two girls who were now gripping each other so that they wouldn't fall to the floor. They heard noises coming from just behind the door to Professor Umbridge's office. The four of them took off and just made it around the corner when the door opened. Still dressed in pink Professor Umbridge left her office and started towards them. Peering around the corner the four of them waited for the inevitable. Moments later Professor Umbridge gave a wild yelp as she landed on the floor the same way Fred and George had only seconds before.

Quickly pulling their heads back around the corner they tried to restrain their laughter. Seconds later Umbridge came tearing around the corner glaring viciously at them. "Did you see anyone down that hall in the last ten minutes?" She barked furiously.

"No Professor. We just stopped to talk to Fred and George just a second ago." Demon said with a straight face although it was rather hard for her to keep it like that.

"I think I saw a bloke running around the corner at the other end as we passed." George said pointing to the other end of the corridor.

"Yeah I saw him too." Fred agreed.

"Why Professor is something wrong?" Demon asked sweetly.

"Nothing is wrong. Why don't you lot go study something." Umbridge called as she hurried back around the corner. The four of them ducked their heads out again to see Umbridge taking large exaggerated steps trying to avoid the invisible rope only to trip on it again. She stood up again, straightened her coat and continued at a quick pace to the other end of the corridor.

Demon slid down the wall laughing so hard she thought her ribs were going to break. George poked his head back around the corner briefly. "Bloody hell she's coming back. Run." He said hurriedly. Ginny and Fred took off down the hall in the direction of the Great Hall. George grabbed Demon's hand and hauled her off the floor towards the library.


	13. Chapter 13: The Library

Chapter 13: The Library

"It was kind of a lame prank but I'm just getting warmed up." Demon said walking around another corner.

"Are you kidding? Seeing Umbridge fall on her face was great. You know you could really help with some of the jokes Fred and I have planned." George said sheepishly.

"It would be my pleasure." Demon said giving a slight bow.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" A voice yelled behind them. They turned and found Draco and two of his friends walking briskly up behind them.

"Draco darling." Demon said clapping her hands together. "How are you doing? I hope your classes are going well." She finished as if they were the best of friends.

"Don't try to get on my good side now. That's insulting given your taste in friends." Draco sneered. "You two couldn't be up to anything good. I think I'll take…"

"Oh Draco, _silencio,_" Demon said waving her hand in the air. "We're not up to anything just going to stop by the library before dinner. Well we shant waste anymore of your time." Draco tried to continue taking points away from Gryffindor but found that he couldn't talk at all. "We'll see you later." Demon said sweetly. She hooked her arm into George's and they walked away from the group.

"You've got a lot of nerve." George said leading her deep into the rows and rows of shelves.

They stopped in a deserted isle and Demon began to skim the titles of the books and asked, "Is that a bad thing? Me having a lot of nerve that is."

"I don't think it is." George said apparently very interested in the floor.

"Good because you and Fred are the only friends I really have." Demon said pulling a book about potions down off the shelf.

"Ginny fancies you a friend." He said reading over her shoulder. Demon could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"She's really nice. Readily agreed to help me with the rope. She's really cool, Hermione's alright too but she seems to get a bit too worked up about the small stuff." Demon said pulling another book down, this one about Translating Ancient Texts.

"You sure have Hermione's taste in books. I'll have to make sure you don't start getting worked up over nothing." George said. He was standing so close that when Demon turned around she walked right into him.

"You're so sweet." Demon said, she gave George a quick peck on the cheek and lead him towards the desk in the front of the library. By the time they got to the desk George's ears had turned bright red. "What's wrong with you?" Demon asked as they left the library.

"Nothing," George stammered, his ears turning redder by the second. "Hey do you think that maybe…" George was quickly cut off by the sound of a cat purring.

"I guess Filch is near if his cat's right there eh? Think he's going to accuse us of causing trouble?" Demon asked nonchalantly.

George paled, "I can't get another detention."

"Why not? Never really thought you'd get worried about that." Demon said. By now they could hear Filch calling out to Mrs. Norris.

"I just can't get another detention." George said desperately. "Please we have to run for it." He gripped her hand and pulled her away.

"You're never going to make it out of this hallway before he turns the corner. Sit." She said nodding towards a bench against to wall. She pulled her wand out of her ponytail and let her hair down. Putting her wand in her coat she put the books down on the bench and pushed George onto it when he didn't sit down.

"What are you…" George started but was interrupted when Demon sat down on his lap and with her arms around his neck kissed him. They remained in the lip lock until they heard Filch walk by mumbling about detentions should be given for kissing in the corridors. Finally he turned around the corner at the other end of the corridor and Demon pulled away from George.

"See no detentions. No problem." Demon said getting out of George's lap and gathering up her books.

George grabbed her hand again as she moved away. "You want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean the next time there's a trip." He stammered.

"Sure." Demon said, "as long as it's a date, cause as much as I like hanging out with everyone spending time alone with you would be good too."

"It could be considered a date if you want it to." George said.

"Good cause I was going to ask you out but a friend told me to hold off on it. That whole hard to get thin you know. As you can plainly see though I'm used to taking what I want." Demon rambled on as George plastered a wide grin on his face as the walked to the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 14: Mud Fight

Chapter 14: Mud Fight

When they entered the Great Hall Demon saw Ginny waving her over. When she got there Ginny had nudged the girl next to her far enough that there was a spot waiting for her. Demon put the books on the clear spot and sat down on them.

"Why is George grinning like an idiot?" Ginny asked watching Demon put some chicken and mashed potatoes on her newly cleaned plate.

"I don't know." Demon said between bites. "He must have taken a grinning like and idiot potion cause he's been doing that ever since you and Fred left us. It only got worse after I told him I'd go out with him." She finished. Ginny choked on the pumpkin juice she been drinking and started coughing violently drawing the attention of those closest to them. "You going to be okay?" Demon asked patting her back.

Finally getting a hold of herself Ginny said, "What happened?" and Demon recounted everything that had happened that night.

"I was going to ask him anyways." Demon said pushing her unfinished dinner aside.

"That Malfoy thing was great." Ginny said. "Everyone was wondering why he trudged in here all pissed off." Demon shrugged one shoulder.

"Oi!" They heard someone down the table yell before a dinner roll hit Demon in the shoulder.

Picking up the roll Demon turned to see Fred staring at her. Grinning she threw the roll back at him and it bounced off his head landing finally on the floor. "What was that for?" Demon yelled down to him.

"You turned my brother into a grinning idiot." Fred said motioning to George.

"Hey!" George said.

"He was a grinning idiot before she ever got to him." Ginny yelled making Demon laugh.

"HEY!" George yelled sounding offended.

"You want to take this outside?" Fred said throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah lets go." Demon and Ginny yelled slamming their hands on the table.

Demon, Fred and Ginny walked outside laughing followed by George and a group of Gryffindors. It was raining and everyone was soaked the minute they stepped outside. Brown hair matted to her head Demon picked up some mud out of a near by puddle and threw it at Fred. Soon after Fred and Demon were wrestling in the mud and the onlookers couldn't contain themselves. After wrestling for a while Demon stood pulling Fred to his feet and wiped mud off her face. Squinting through the rain she saw a dark figure walking towards the castle from the front gates. "Who's that?" Demon asked pointing in the stranger's direction.

Everyone turned around to look and two beams of red light shot from the end of the stranger's wand. The two jets hit Fred and George throwing them into the wall of the castle. Half of the group of Gryffindors screamed and ran into the castle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Angelina ran to Fred and Demon, Ginny, Katie and Seamus ran to George. "George." Demon said. "Get up damn it." Looking over her shoulder she could see that the man was close enough and heard him chuckling.

He was tall with black hair, rag like clothes and a tattoo on his left forearm. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. His face was all angles and his eyes looked like dark hollows even though Demon could not see their actual colour.

The Entrance Hall doors flew open and a group of teacher burst through it; Dumbledore, McGonagall and Umbridge leading the group. They stood in the doorway briefly surveying the scene.

The stranger walked slowly towards Demon and her friends but changed direction when he laid eyes on Dumbledore. He raised his wand and Demon threw herself into the fray. Throwing her arms out palms facing behind her she yelled, "Protego." As the man sent a hex at Dumbledore's chest a shield with a reddish hue encompassed everyone behind her but did not disappear. The hex bounced off the shield forgotten.

"No." McGonagall yelled trying to get by the shield. "Run. Save yourself." This caught Demon's attention, which was a mistake because the man shot a curse at her, which flung her backwards through the air. She hit her shield like Fred and George hit the castle wall and sunk to the ground.

"Demon." She heard the now conscious George yell.

Demon looked down at herself finally feeling the affect of the spell. She saw deep lacerations on her upper torso all the way up to her face. Blood flowed freely out of these wounds turning her once white shirt now stained with mud a dark red.

She looked up and the man grabbed her hair pulling her to his body like a shield. Pointing his wand at her head he yelled, "Give yourself in her place Dumbledore."

A chorus of "Let her go" echoed across the grounds from the Gryffindors but Demon hardly heard them. She stood there dripping blood and felt nothing.

He hurt George and Fred. And the rest of them if he could have.' Demon thought trying to get herself mad. He's going to try again and he may very well succeed because you're not strong enough to fight him.' With closed eyes she felt the man move his wand in the direction of her friends. He's going to kill George.' And with that thought something fragile n Demon snapped like a twig. She felt the rush of power and looked up at the group on the stairs.

They all gasped and she knew why, this had happened before. Her yes were black for all the power she had concentrated on. She felt her skin heating up. The man jumped away from her as if he had been burned. Demon spun around and kicked him hard in the stomach. He doubled over and she brought her knee up to connect with his nose. Blood streaming from his nose he lunged at and held her tight. Focusing her power she levitated both of them ten feet in the air. A fore started below them and the man's grip on Demon slipped. He squirmed trying to hold on tight but Demon released them and they went hurtling down towards the fire; it extinguished at the last second. Demon grabbed the man and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Petrificus Totalus." She said waving a hand at him. He rolled out of the way of the spell and took off in a run towards the entrance gates. "No." Demon yelled taking off after him. The shield protecting the others vanished.

Demon chased him through the gates; he turned around pointing his wand at her and yelled another spell. It hit her square in the chest sending her flying backwards through the brick wall above the gates and into the ground. She landed with a hard thud on the wet earth. Everyone who had been on the stairs stopped at her side after they heard a loud crack from beyond the wall.

"Demon say something." Urged George as he dropped to his knees beside her.

Demon struggled to get up but fell back to the ground weakly, blood still pouring violently from her chest.

"She's lost a lot of blood we need to get her to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said frantically.


	15. Chapter 15: I Just Want A Nap

Chapter 15: I Just Want A Nap

"Accio broom." Ginny yelled pointing her wand at the castle. Moments later it came to a halt next to Ginny. Ginny and Hermione got Demon on the broom before Ginny climbed on behind her. They raced up to the castle through the halls and into the Hospital Wing.

Demon had passed out and woke 20 minutes later. Her back burned with pain as Madam Pomfrey and another witch with hair just like George's dabbed at the cuts on her chest. Her shirt had been taken off and a well-placed sheet and hospital curtains were all that separated her and the Voices mumbling her name. Demon groaned and rolled on her side.

"You have to stay on your back while we finish working on your front dear." The red headed woman said a sympathetic look on her face.

"I can't right now. I need to stay here for a minute." Demon croaked. Madam Pomfrey handed her a goblet of water and Demon drained it in seconds.

"Demon?" She heard George ask hesitantly.

"Hi George. How are you and Fred feeling?" Demon asked through the curtain. She rolled on her back to let the ladies finish their work.

"We're fine." George said.

"Spectacular." Fred added. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a ray of sunshine." Demon joked. The red haired woman gave a little smirk.

"Demon that's our mum. She and dad came and after they found out we were okay she started fretting over you. You should probably get used to that." George said.

"I got that impression with the hair and all." Demon smiled at Mrs. Weasley who threw an irritated look at the curtain. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley but maybe we could do another introduction when I have a shirt on." Demon grinned.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley laughed. "George has told up so much about you."

"Depending on what he told you, I assure you none of it's true." Demon said. Mrs. Weasley gave a small smile. She and Madam Pomfrey sat Demon up and started wrapping bandages all over her body.

Demon spoke jokingly to Madam Pomfrey, "Okay so I think I'll reserve this bed for tomorrow around this time and I'll bring you some pumpkin juice for all your troubles." Madam Pomfrey chuckled at this.

A while later they finished fixing Demon up and she pulled on a shirt that someone had brought down from her dorm. Mrs. Weasley went to Dumbledore's office to meet up with Mr. Weasley and the others had long since gone back to the common room.

George had stayed though and helped her back. When they got to the common room everyone was staring at them. George sent her up to her dorm and he headed to his. It was six forty-five on the clock in her dorm while she changed into a royal purple satin nightgown with spaghetti straps that fell about mid thigh on her. When she walked back towards her bed, rather grumpy and bored at this point, her other dorm mates came in.

"Demon, are you okay?"

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"How are you feeling?"

Questions bombarded her left, right and center. Not wanting to say anything rude she walked out of her dorm room. At the bottom of the stairs to the girls' dormitory she felt everyone staring at her again and she felt the incredible urge to yell, BOO.

She turned right around and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. She found George's room, knocked and barely waiting for a response walked into the room. George, Lee, and another boy they shared the dorm with were in there. George was gathering up his books preparing to go to the library.

Demon stood there in her nightgown and bandages; exhausted wanting nothing more than to be left alone to sleep. The boys stared at her and she saw George's eyes make a sweeping glance from her feet coming up and resting on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Can I borrow your bed? If your not going to use it that is." Demon asked.

"Yeah. Sure." George said clearing his books off it. "What's wrong with yours?

"Nothing but boys tend to ask less questions than girls. Everyone in my dorm wouldn't leave me alone. I'll give it back I swear. I just need a twenty minute power nap." Demon said walking quietly over owing to the fact that she has nothing on her feet.

"Thank you so much George." She said giving him a light peck on the cheek before climbing under his covers. He sat down at his desk and began his homework. He kept sneaking glances at her when she fell asleep.

Demon dreamed about the night that Blake had hurt her. He stood over her with a knife as she sat curled in the corner a tear streaming down her cheek.


End file.
